King Kopi
You are reading lore for the Minecraft Heroes of the Wastes. For GTACU, see here King Kopi is one of the five leaders of the Loganian Empire. He was the leader of Daisy Bay, a province underneath the Kingdom of Logania. Appearance King Kopi was an average sized male with deep brown hair. He was often seen with a beard, but citizens would report occasionally seeing him without. He wore his enchanted Diamond Armor when away from Daisy Bay, but inside his borders he wore his normal attire and his golden crown. This crown, along with the Oxeye Daisy, was symbolic of Daisy Bay and it's leader. The normal attire of King Kopi resembled that of an X-Wing pilot's outfit from the movie franchise Star Wars. Personality King Kopi was a well educated and generally approved of leader. His influence reached around all of Logania, but was limited by some factors, such as the ongoing tensions with President Tessier of Tessier and the rumors of corruption within King Kopi's undergound actions. Charisma and bartering skills of King Kopi led Daisy Bay to become an economically booming province, considered by many to be the wealthiest area of Logania. This power led King Kopi to grow resentful towards his lessers, specifically President Tessier. War did occur between the two provinces, partially because of King Kopi's resent, but also due to King Logan's involvement. King Kopi always had a lady friend, often different ones at a time. He was known by many to enjoy the company of pretty women. Rumors often circulated of his faithfulness, but none were never proven to be true by any. King Kopi was allies with all leaders of Logania for an extended period of time before the Tessier-Daisy War, but these ties were later cut when the three remaining leaders banished King Logan and elected The Queen of the Maya as the new leader. Abilities King Kopi was known to be a charismatic individual, which partially led to his rise as leader of Daisy Bay. He was also a skilled Redstone Engineer, but this was not known by many. While also being charismatic, King Kopi was enforcing. King Kopi led the short lived utopian-esq police force as Officer Kopi, but was later relieved of his job when the other officials decided the authorities were unlawful. This prison Kopi worked at was left abandoned. Achievements King Kopi was the founder and leader of Daisy Bay for it's entire lifespan. He built Kopi's Home, Daisy Bay Stables, The Bee & Barb, and Daisy Bay Farms. He was the leader of the short-lived police force as Officer Kopi. He slayed the Ender Dragon with the Queen of the Maya, President Jacob, and King Logan. He went to war with Tessier in the Tessier-Daisy war and later resolved conflicts with the Treaty of Aleppo, while also writing the Declaration, a book that banished King Logan from the realm to the Nether. He later left when his province began to fall and infused his life force into an Oxeye Daisy with a spell from an enchanted book fished up by President Tessier. =